A big girls discussion
by Rosamundisch
Summary: 4th story of 'the boys' series. Ginny is tired of Hermione and how great HER life is; jelousy maybe? So Hermione and Ginny start to talk, and things are revealed! GWxDT, GWxSF, hinting at GWxNL! (and mentions of HGxVK, naturlich! Read and review 3
1. Chapter 1

'Gosh Ginny what can I wear?! Viktor Krum is the Durmstrang champion so I have to dance in front of everyone! Let's go to the dress shop in Hogsmeade; we need to find THE best dress!' Hermione wibbled on, showing off about her date with Krum just like she'd been for the last 6 days. Viktor this, Viktor that – Ginny was starting to get annoyed.

'Can we for just one second not talk about Viktor Bloody Krum?!' Ginny imploded, and a surprised Hermione shut up, after mumbling an inaudible apology. The two girls sat for silence for a minute or two, playing their card game; Hermione didn't want to say anything in case she upset Hermione, and Ginny didn't want to say anything because she was embarrassed at her outburst.

When matching cards came up, Hermione still didn't want to say anything.

'Snap…!' Ginny said, exasperated with the silence, but not wanting to apologise. Hermione felt relieved about not having to be silent, and decided to ask about GINNYs life.

'So erm… how's Dean?' Hermione asked timidly, looking at her cards instead of at Ginny.

'Good…' Ginny started vaguely. 'Well, it's the worst situation I have ever been in, but apart from that, swimmingly' Ginny added sarcastically. Hermione sighed.

'Just break up with Dean, and then ask Seamus out? It's easy' Hermione said, as if I was as easy as wingardium leviosa. Ginny had forgotten how bad Hermione was at relationships and feeling. Emotion was the one subject she could never grasp.

'Hermione. Seriously. Seamus and Dean have been best friends, never argued once, for four years. In fact, I've never seen SEAMUS without Dean!' Ginny exclaimed, and Hermione sniggered; Ginny had SEEN Dean ALONE, MANY times… 'And then one girl breaks Dean's heart, and asks Seamus out straight after… Do you really think Seamus would say yes?' Hermione thought Ginny was over-exaggerating slightly; If Deans heart WAS to break, Ginny AND Seamus would be too busy mourning rather than anything else. And anyway, Hermione has some sense, it wouldn't be good to ask Seamus out the minute after Dean and Ginny spilt up!

But, Hermione could see what Ginny's point was, and her mood went down a bit (but, seeing as she was still extremely over the moon about a certain VK, she only went from elated to slightly less elated).

'To be honest Ginny, whether light is at the end of the tunnel or not, it's not nice to take Dean with you' Hermione said, using a tunnel metaphor to look like she not only understood this sort of stuff; she could make metaphors for it. Ginny gave her a bewildered look. Hermione sighed. 'You like Seamus, yes? But you are going out with Dean? And you are only going out with Dean so you aren't alone for the yule ball, yet you really want to be with Seamus instead?' Hermione asked, and when Ginny nodded to all three, she carried on. 'Weeeeeeeeeeell, whether you end up with Seamus or not at the yule ball, it's not right to be going out with Dean because you don't want to be alone. So, I think you need to man up, split with Dean, and then go to the ball alone; being alone isn't that big a deal. And then, after the ball, and you've turned up in a killer dress and look absolutely fabulous, not to mention available (Hermione winked, and Ginny grimaced; winking wasn't a Hermione thing, and it didn't suit her.) Seamus will realise how attracted he is to you, and then wait for the right time to ask you!'

Ginny lightened at the idea, but was tempted to make it a teensy bit more devilish, maybe slip Seamus some love potion, or ask someone hideously unattractive to make Seamus feel jealous… But she knew not to share these thoughts with her friend.

But, first things first, Dean. Ginny rose, said goodbye, and headed out of the common room to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

Story carried on here, bit off story but still part of it ;)

s/9053569/1/

Read and Review, love you for reading this!

3


End file.
